1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to sharing and configuration of an X-ray detector used in an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for automatically connecting and configuring a wireless digital X-ray detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of X-ray detectors are being used in X-ray imaging apparatuses as radiographic apparatuses for medical applications.
As the number of X-ray detectors that are available in an X-ray imaging room increases, it is critical for a workstation within the X-ray imaging room to recognize the X-ray detectors and to suitably configure the X-ray detectors for operation with the workstation. In this case, a workstation is a control device that controls an X-ray detector to perform X-ray imaging and is also called a “central control unit” and/or a “central controller”.
When each of the X-ray detectors is connected to the workstation, it is necessary to configure the X-ray detectors to operate appropriately with the workstation.
As a wide variety of types of X-ray detectors have been available in recent years, a workstation needs to connect to such a wide variety of types of X-ray detectors individually. If each of the X-ray detectors is connected to the workstation, a large amount of time and user manipulation is required for the workstation to repeat a process which includes individually checking whether an X-ray detector is registered and registering the X-ray detector. Furthermore, due to the widespread use of wireless digital X-ray detectors, X-ray detectors may not only be used for a single workstation but also be shared among a plurality of workstations. Thus, each time an X-ray detector is connected to a workstation, it becomes a burdensome process to configure the X-ray detector to operate with the workstation. Thus, there is still a need to simplify the process.